


Slice of Cake

by GalaxyAqua



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Gratuitous Gushing Over Wife, Just Loving Your Wife With All Your Heart, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyAqua/pseuds/GalaxyAqua
Summary: “Welcome home,” Himiko drawls, as if she’s already fed up with being treated like a limp doll but the fondness can’t be hidden from her voice. Tenko knows she loves being carried around, and now, weeks into their marriage(oh my god, they’re married! She has a wife! A wife!), she’ll take every chance she can get.





	Slice of Cake

“I’m home!” Tenko calls, bursting through the front door and setting her bags down on the bench by the entryway.

She toes out of her shoes quickly, just in time for Himiko’s head to peek around the corner and she grins at her wife _(her wife! Aaaaahh, wife! Tenko’s wife!) _and starts approaching her with her arms spread wide open. Himiko rolls her eyes, looking only mildly disgruntled when she’s swiftly caught in Tenko’s tight embrace, lifted clean off the ground in her typical exuberant fashion.

“Welcome home,” She drawls, as if she’s already fed up with being treated like a limp doll but the fondness can’t be hidden from her voice. Tenko knows she loves being carried around, and now, weeks into their marriage _(oh my god, they’re married! She has a wife! A wife!),_ she’ll take every chance she can get.

“My angel, you’re still as cute as this morning!” Tenko exclaims, rubbing their cheeks together affectionately and making Himiko snort in laughter. “Or even cuter! Wow, how can you be even cuter?! You just never stop being the cutest in the world, Himiko! My _wife_! Oh my god, my adorable wife!”

“Aw, geez, every time you come back, you’re still as ‘up and at ‘em’ as when you wake up,” Himiko mumbles, the humor shining in her eyes. She kicks her legs half-heartedly as if wanting to be freed but it’s really just a joke – just a ploy to get Tenko to hold her tighter. She does. “Seriously, babe, don’t you ever run out of energy?”

“It gets replenished when I see your adorable face,” Tenko tells her with a wide, glorious grin. In her strong hold, she swings Himiko around and the giddiness must be infectious because Himiko can feel the flutter in her stomach lift like an airplane taking off, even though she should be well used to being hoisted up and swung around.

It makes her a little dizzy, but that’s how love is, sometimes. That’s how loving Tenko is, and Himiko wouldn’t trade it for anything, even if her eyes go all twirly-swirly from all the spinning.

At the very least, Tenko is much more considerate about it now than she had been in her younger years, when she’d drag anyone she wanted to her dojo and flip them across the floor without much warning at all.

That spontaneous part of Tenko, however, has been a part of her that Himiko has always liked, because it meant the world seen with her was always full of surprises and kept going and going just like those magical never ending handkerchief spells _(aka endless hanky trick, silk production routine, blah blah, it’s all magic anyway) _and Himiko has always loved such wonderfully magical things.

Tenko squeezes her tighter and she feels so overwhelmed with love as she always does in Tenko’s arms, and the neo-aikido master whispers, “But hugging you gives Tenko maximum energy, you know that? Himiko’s magic is unlike any others in the whole entire universe.”

“Nnhh,” Himiko groans before a self-satisfied smile tugs at her lips. She loves when Tenko plays along, especially. It’s a small comfort she hasn’t yet outgrown but Himiko without magic is not Himiko at all and Tenko has always been her biggest cheerleader in that respect – in _all_ respects. “Thanks. It must be the magical healing power I’ve been charging up.”

“Yep! Must be!” Tenko chirps, setting her back down with a learned grace but not without giving her a little kiss on the nose first. “I love my very powerful and pretty mage wife so much!”

“Mm, yeah, yeah, I know,” she replies, nose scrunching, but the smile doesn’t dissipate. Instead, it softens at the edges, and she leans up on her tippy toes to press her lips against Tenko’s warm cheek. “I love you too, even if you’re going to pull my arms outta their sockets one day bouncing all around the place like that.”

“No, never!” Her earnesty is glowing as she hops from foot to foot, palms up in a defensive stance. “Tenko will always be careful with you! Because Himiko is the most precious thing!”

Himiko can’t help but smile a little sweeter at that, gently reaching for her palms and taking them in her own. Tenko melts under her touch, restlessness ceasing as she holds Himiko’s hands and gives her wife a light kiss on the forehead.

“How was your day, by the way?” Himiko asks, thumb tracing the rough knuckles of her hands.

“Exhausting,” Tenko says easily, “and very loud. Fun, though! Tenko never knew working with kids could be so tiring! Himiko says Tenko has so much energy, but you should’ve seen these little rascals! Running around everywhere! It was madness!”

Himiko laughs at the face she pulls, laughs so tenderly at Tenko’s many excitable mannerisms, and Tenko beams at her, squeezing her hands. Her grip is so full of affectionate devotion that Himiko blushes like a rose. _(Her wife. Her darling wife. It still doesn’t feel real.)_

“How’s Himiko’s day been?”

“Just did a dress rehearsal for the show tomorrow, then I was waiting for you to get home, I guess. Not much, really,” Himiko confesses, feet shuffling on the floor. It embarrasses her a little that she can still be shy around her wife sometimes, but there’s something about Tenko that makes even the simplest of words flap around in her throat before they can pop free – y’know, like doves from a magic top hat. “Mm. We– we have leftover cake, though… from teatime… if you’re interested…?”

“Oooh, really? That’s so exciting! I love cake!” Here, Tenko’s eyes start to glitter, and Himiko feels her worries fly away just as the magic doves do. “Oh, but not as much as I love you, of course!”

“Sappy,” Himiko giggles, rolling her eyes. “But I love you too.”

“Himikoooo!” Tenko pretends to sob, and Himiko only shakes her head and gestures with her head towards the kitchen, barely resisting the urge to lean forward and kiss her wife _(wife, wife, Tenko’s her wife, wow, wow, wow, she has a wife) _all over her stupid face.

“C’mon, dummy, let’s move,” she says instead of succumbing.

It brings Tenko back from her dramatics, at least, and Himiko counts that as a success. She watches as Tenko slips her feet into a pair of house slippers that match hers and then the mage starts leading her towards the kitchen. Naturally, Tenko is skipping behind her, the promise of cake seeming to lift her spirits even more –_ as if they could get any higher_, Himiko muses with a heart that seems to explode like party confetti, but doesn’t say that aloud.

Yanking the fridge open for a dramatic reveal would require her letting go of Tenko’s hands, so she doesn’t do that, instead choosing to nudge it open with her foot and watch Tenko’s jaw drop as she lays eyes on what’s inside.

So Himiko slipped by a little white lie, maybe, and the cake isn’t leftovers from tea time. It’s all theirs. All custom made. All matcha cream and fresh cut fruit with little whipped cream rosettes and a little white chocolate plaque that reads, “Happy first day!”

In hindsight, Himiko thinks that the plaque could be a little clearer in phrasing, ‘cause maybe that’s why Tenko is just staring at it unblinkingly, but in case it isn’t clear, she clears her throat and ignores how cold her sock is getting as she says, “It’s ‘cause it’s your first day of teaching, y’know, the self-defence class. Not some other first day or anything. This first day. Unless there’s a first day I’m forgetting, but that would be kinda awkward so let’s not mention that.”

Tenko is still staring, eyes going a little glassy, and Himiko debates just shutting the fridge so her wife will come back to the land of the living. She rather likes having her alive, thank you very much.

“Hey, what gives?” She says, waving their linked hands in front of her face. “Did you accidentally get cursed while I wasn’t looking, baby? I gave you a ring to ward off curses, you gotta remember to–”

“R-ring!” Tenko exclaims, suddenly breaking free from the frozen spell. She frantically pats her chest, uncaring for the way Himiko’s face lights up like a candle, and shoves their joined hands down her shirt so she can pull out a ring hanging off her necklace like a charm. “Here! Here it is! The protective ring! Tenko never goes anywhere without it!”

“You…” Himiko’s foot is really, really cold now but she can’t seem to find the strength to close the fridge on it, so she’s kinda sorta stuck like that for the time being. “So… you haven’t been cursed. Ahem, good for you.”

“Thanks to my beautiful wife!” Tenko cheers, then frees Himiko’s foot from its cold place as she bumps the fridge door open with her hip (_dearest Atua who art in Angie’s words of heaven,_ Himiko thinks, _give me strength_) and lifts Himiko with one arm, deftly swiping the cake up with her other. “And this – this is perfect! Let’s celebrate! To the dining table!”

See, Himiko knows she married a strong woman, but it’s never until times like these when she realizes just how inexplicably _good_ that is.

Tenko sets her and the cake down in record time, assembling cutlery and plates before Himiko can even register that the table is being set, and when she glances at Tenko, seeing the happiness that glows in her gorgeous green eyes, she feels a wave of affection hit her even without a single word being said.

Tenko claps her hands together and Himiko does too, the two of them bowing before their plates, both disciplined to such respect by their own masters. It’s a moment that’s uniquely theirs — Tenko brimming with thankfulness and Himiko whispering blessings into the air for good fortune.

Not only that, but it’s a moment of peaceful maturity, without the air of excitement and squealing and spinning in circles but loving all the same.

That’s how Tenko knows she’s really in love, when Himiko respects the level of gratitude she must offer even an empty plate, for its service, and doesn’t mock her for being taught such traditional values.

That’s how Himiko knows she’s really in love, when Tenko smiles at her after she chants a spell for luck and doesn’t tell her for a moment that her words mean nothing; that magic isn’t real.

When they’re done, Tenko reaches for the cake knife with a calm air, and Himiko watches as she wordlessly places the chocolate plaque on Himiko’s plate. Himiko dutifully snaps it in two and gives Tenko the bigger half, and Tenko gazes at it softly before cutting her a bigger slice of cake.

“Unfair,” Himiko accuses without bite, fingers curling around her fork as she brings her plate closer towards herself. “You had the cake knife, that’s too much power.”

“Tenko doesn’t see you ever complaining about having more cake,” she replies, self-assured in tone because she knows she’s right.

Himiko concedes only since there’s cake in front of her, and she takes the smallest nibble of the chocolate instead of a hefty chomp like she usually does, wanting more to watch Tenko as she takes her first bite — wanting to see her melt into a gooey mess of joy like she always does when she’s too happy to describe.

It happens just as Himiko thinks it will, with Tenko’s features all relaxing and her eyes fluttering shut, first bit of cake in mouth. She sighs happily, then pokes at the fruit and her whole body seems delighted by the way it meets her tongue. Green has always looked good on Tenko, and grinning softly around the matcha cream and skewered ball of honeydew, she’s only the most perfect sight to behold.

Himiko can’t take her eyes off of her, it seems, and she nibbles the chocolate a little faster just so she isn’t caught staring too dumbly, and isn’t it crazy what love does to you, she thinks. Isn’t it crazy that the simplest and most abundant magic that exists is _love_?

“Thank you,” Tenko says, and suddenly they’re both looking at each other and it’s like the rest of the world dissolves. “For the cake, of course, but for everything else as well.”

“Else?” Himiko asks, gently pinning a cube of kiwifruit from her cake and dropping it onto Tenko’s plate. “I didn’t do anything else.”

“For being you. That’s everything else,” Tenko is smiling again, “Just for being my darling Himiko, the best and loveliest and most magical wife in the whole world.”

It’s not the first time Tenko has said something like that, but just like the very first time, Himiko thinks she might faint.

Instead she plunges her fork into the cake so she can stuff her mouth instead of responding. Only, in her haste, she misses her mouth and sticks the cake into her cheek.

She flushes pink, at least knowing that the clumsiness isn’t new to her, and at least finding it a little funny that Tenko squawks, frantically clambering across the table to snatch the box of tissues. Himiko isn’t all that fussed about having cake on her face, and uses her finger to pick off the cream, putting it right into her mouth where it belongs.

Tenko reaches out, tissue in hand. “Hold still, Himiko, you have a little— oh!”

Himiko sways forward sleepily, and Tenko leaps in to catch her before she falls face first into her plate.

“Himiko!” She calls frantically, but not too loud, because she might disturb sleeping beauty from her well-earned rest. It is, however, completely tangential to her actual goal of keeping her conscious. “Oh no! You haven’t even finished your cake yet! Stay awake, stay awake!”

“Mm, awake,” is all Himiko can mumble as she collides with Tenko’s shoulder, and Tenko holds her, kisses her on the top of her head.

“Are you sure you’re awake?”

“Myeh,” Himiko replies, eyes closing.

“Are you going to stay awake?”

“Myeh,” Himiko says again.

“Well, you do have a big show tomorrow, so Tenko supposes it can’t be helped. You can finish your cake in the morning,” Tenko says with a fond huff, scooping her up into her arms. Himiko clutches onto her shirt and smiles. “Even great mages need their rest. But it will never stop surprising me just how quickly you fall asleep, Himiko!”

“Sleeping spell,” Himiko tells her in a sleepy slur of words, “can be casted automatically when HP and MP are both low.”

“Good, good,” Tenko comments, carrying her towards the bedroom, “It will restore your energy by the time you wake up. Don’t worry, Tenko will protect you until then.”

“I’m not worried,” she says with the softest sincerest honesty her tired mind can muster. “Not with you. Never with you.”

Even without looking, she knows Tenko’s face is bright red, and had she not had Himiko in her arms, she might have started jumping up and down in exhilarated joy – just like an overgrown puppy, that’s her darling wife.

And Tenko is always so cute when she’s so full of emotions that she can’t contain herself, but Himiko is glad she’s not being thrown in the air like she might have been the first couple of times this happened and the many more times it will happen in the future. She's not mad. She doesn't think she knows how to be with Tenko, sweet Tenko, loving Tenko. Tenko, who is all hers and who she loves with all her heart.

Tenko, who sets her down and settles her ever so gently into bed with a kiss on each cheek. She returns it with a lazy kiss on the nose that makes Tenko beam. Her love.

“Night, baby,” Himiko tells her, face meeting pillow. She'll tell her how much she loves her when she wakes up. 

She thinks Tenko knows though, because she laughs softly, whispers, “You’re perfect,” into her hair and Himiko curls closer to her, inhaling her scent and drifting off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
